Bifurcación 1
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Caos y Zoología, un poco de ambas ciencias. Yaoi; shoutah. Explícito.
1. Chapter 1

Hitsu x Gin 1

_En Teoría del Caos, se le llama Bifurcación a un suceso capaz de producir caos –o turbulencia- y cambiar el orden y la dirección de un fluír de acontecimientos. Es el final seguro de un efecto Mariposa –en el cual una multitud de pequeños hechos producen uno enorme, a la larga- , un salto violento, incontrolable y que producirá resultados más allá de lo previsible, antes de que el orden retorne por sí mismo. Una bifurcación es como un accidente de tráfico, la caída de un meteorito, una revolución o enamorarse de quien menos lo esperas, por las razones que menos te imaginas. Una bifurcación produce el efecto de un infarto, de la muerte de alguien, del nacimiento de alguien o de la llegada de alguien a tu vida. _

_Una sola mirada puede producirla. _

_Toushiro Hitsugaya, nuestro capitán de fría razón y certera lógica –y cuidado!! Un axioma de la teoría del Caos es "la lógica engendra monstruos"- no sería capaz de creer en ello. Un cuento lleno de sinrazones…__con algunas razones zoológicas mientras caminamos sobre el texto. _

_Basado en :_

es./watch?v6fphQxvwj4

_por favor, mirad la foto en 4:50, ésa, precisamente, fué la que me dió la base del capítulo. Es breve... _

**1era Bifurcación:**

**Open your eyes**

Ocurrió la primera vez que miró sus ojos. Y no pudo recuperarse de ello, así de simple. Shinsso silbó a toda velocidad, atravesando la capa de Gin

-Desearás no haberte quitado…-añadió éste

Shinsso se extendió, dispuesta a atravesar a Hinamori cuando Matsumoto la frenó.

La mirada de Ichimaru Gin había sido absolutamente fiera, inhumanamente perfecta. Tocó a Hitsugaya sin que éste se enterase, donde éste creía no poder ser tocado y el capitán de hielo, después de eso, sentiría una especie de calor incómodo en su pequeño corazón, acostumbrado a la soledad de su adultez prematura.

Mas tenía que concentrarse; pronto habría enfrentamientos, las cosas indudablemente marchaban mal…como cuando cae una hoja en un arroyo y termina por causar, más adelante, un remolino enorme…cansado de pensar, se fue a dormir. Y soñó…

…_niebla, mucha, como la que deja el hielo al derretirse. Una boca, susurrando algo incomprensible, en su oído, lamiendo despacio el pabellón y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo y él, sintiéndose estremecer; no podía mirar, sentía pánico de sólo pensarlo. La lengua que lo acariciaba se posó suavemente en sus labios, mientras todas las emociones contradictorias hacían presa de su corazón ¿Quién se interesaría por él, si no lo veían más que como un chiquillo? ¿Cómo podía hacer ver a cualquiera –CUALQUIERA- que estaba hambriento de sentir? Se aterró frente a la insistencia de la caricia húmeda y se obligó a mirar. Los ojos frente a él, dos rubíes infinitamente bellos, eran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto antes; pensó en algo que había visto una vez en el Mundo Real, la fascinación del conejo frente a la cobra, la forma en que éste se había quedado inmóvil, admirando la belleza de la serpiente, hasta que ésta lo hizo su presa, pese a que el conejo habría podido huír fácilmente…Toushiro notó que los ojos del otro lloraban, al mirarlo. Y no se detuvo entonces y comenzó a besar las lágrimas, reteniendo el fino rostro en sus pequeñas manos, sintiendo a la vez un terror espantoso y un profundo alivio. Al fin, besó la boca del extraño, buscándola con ansiedad y hallando respuestas en ella_

"_Shiro-chan"_

_Al oír la voz, reconoció al que estaba besando. El horror le hizo despertarse a la mitad de un grito, jadeando, el corazón acelerado, la espalda empapada en sudor frío, el sexo erguido entre sus piernas…_

Eso era ilógico. Demencial, irrazonable.

Toushiro se levantó y mojó su rostro en agua helada, mientras miraba la luna, por la ventana del baño, obligándose a ser el mismo de siempre. Con certera lógica, regresó los acontecimientos, como una cinta grabada, para averiguar, por sí mismo, qué diablos le estaba sucediendo. El conejo y la cobra. Algo había soñado de ello; trató de analizar el sueño, sin prestar atención a sus propias sensaciones.

_Oh…pero…fue delicioso…su boca…y su lengua…_

Sacudió la cabeza, borrando la imagen recién pasada; claro, eso fue, la primera vez que vió los ojos de Ichimaru Gin, algo que dudaba que hubiera pasado antes.

Infinitamente más oscuros que los de Renji, más profundos que los de Byakuya y más insondables que los de Aizen, sin ningún rastro de ingenuidad o inocencia en ellos. Increíbles. Hermosos. Absolutamente perfectos…

¡Con razón los escondía! Que él recordase, nadie le había hecho ese efecto jamás antes, por el sólo hecho de mirarlo

_Te gustó. Saberte indefenso; no tener que levantar la guardia, no tener que atacar, como siempre, admítelo. Podías haberlo hecho polvo de nieve y hielo con un solo silbar de Hyorinmaru, lo sabes. Pero sólo te hiciste a un lado. Eres un conejo…y él…_

Toushiro acalló su voz interior y se miró al espejo. Este le devolvió la imagen de un niño de unos catorce años, cuando más, con el gesto demasiado serio para ser infantil. Si acaso, una parodia de éste. Negó con la cabeza y se fue a dormir.

_Aunque me parece que quedó un tanto apresurado. Y de hecho, el tema no me agrada. Gracias por leerme. Namasté._


	2. 2 Certezas

**2; Certezas**

_O el cazador y el cazado. O los que comen y los que son comidos. O el conejo y la cobra..._

Matsumoto fue la primera en notarlo; no comprendía bien a bien lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero amaba maternalmente a su capitán y no le agradaba verlo así, sumido en pensamientos de batalla y Arrancars y Espada…con una preocupación subyacente que no alcanzaba a entender pero que su intuición femenina percibía perfectamente.

Fue a ver a Kira y se lo contó. No estaba en su forma de ser el chismorrear, pero se sentía unida a Kira por la misma herida –Ichimaru Gin- y, aunque fuera sólo para poner un poco de sal sobre ésta y lamerla mutuamente, se reunían de vez en cuando

-Es curioso- dijo éste- a mí me sucedió algo parecido…cuando ví sus ojos…los ojos de…-se detuvo

Matsumoto alzó una ceja

-Dilo de una buena vez

-No es necesario-soltó Izuru, en un suspiro, mirando sus manos sobre la baja mesa de té

-Ya lo sabía

-Entonces? Por qué me haces mencionarlo?

La risa de Matsumoto, cabellos sueltos, pechos sueltos

-No lo hice por burlarme, en serio…

-De veras?- contestó un Izuru un poco histérico

-Quería ver quién de los dos acababa por mencionarlo primero…además, estoy preocupada por mi capitán…

Los ojos desorbitados de Izuru

-De qué diablos me estás hablando?

Matsumoto, la vista fija en algún sitio fuera de la Sociedad de Almas, desconcertada

-La verdad? No sé si te estoy hablando de algo en concreto…o si?

Izuru Kira, más desconcertado

-Rangiku…estás sobria?

Matsumoto, mueca de fastidio de por medio y tirón de orejas a Kira

-Más sobria que nunca, baka!!

La campana de teca, llamando a formación. Un suspiro de ambos

-Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde…

-0-

Toushiro jadeó, levemente, conteniendo su ansiedad, al abrir el suave kimono, de color púrpura; la piel nevada bajo éste temblaba un poco, ansiosa de su boca. Toushiro se pasó la lengua por los labios y besó un pezón rosado, despacio, abriendo después la boca y trazando círculos con su lengua, recibiendo como respuesta la firme erección del botón rosa y el gemir de su dueño, los ojos vendados, las muñecas y los tobillos necesariamente atados…

Era el tercer día que hacía esto; esperarlo, sorprenderlo y atarlo, previo uso de su propio kidou y de las mañas interminables de Urahara –cuerda y el brazalete de plata, cosas ambas que inutilizarían el reiatsu de su prisionero. Toushiro no quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo o su razón estallaría. No sólo no estaba bien; de ningún modo era sano. Si resultaba despreciable el que un adulto tuviera sexo con un menor, el que fuera un menor quien tomara la iniciativa era demencial…

Besó y mordió todo lo que alcanzaba del hombre bajo él; el pecho, bien delineado; el delicado hueso de las clavículas; los hombros delgados, pero muy fuertes…la línea entera de la mandíbula, tan elegante y la boca de finos labios, larga y sonriente siempre…

Lo único que le pesaba era no poder mirar sus ojos y perderse en ellos y dejarse sentir una criatura indefensa en los brazos del otro y esperar por algo que no podría darse jamás. Su pririonero habló, mientras la boca de Toushiro mordía la aguja de hueso de sus caderas

-Ah…mmm, así…me gusta que me ates…pero me gustaría mirarte…

Toushiro no lo dejó hablar; cubrió la boca del otro con la suya, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos, besándolo desesperadamente. El hombre bajo él abrió la boca y le correspondió hasta que tuvieron que detenerse, por falta de aire

-Uhmmm…besas maravillosamente…_Shiro-chan_

El pequeño se quedó petrificado. Ichimaru Gin esperó, sonriendo. Luego, siguió hablando

-No me equivoqué, cierto? Ah…esto- mostró sus manos, libres- podía escaparme cada vez que me capturaban, en el Rukongai, Shiro-chan –dejó caer las cuerdas- es juego de niños…

Hitsugaya se quedó , en el sentido que se les ocurra imaginar, literalmente congelado, como el conejo ante la cobra, montado como estaba, a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Gin, semidesnudos ambos. Ichimaru se quitó la venda de los ojos

-Oi oi, Hitsugaya taichou…no es esto un abuso de su jurisdicción?

Toushiro, la pequeña boca abierta, los ojos enormes y fijos, hipnotizado por la mirada de éste, no acertó a responder. Y el efecto se repitió; los ojos de Gin, rubíes perfectos y enormes, tan rasgados, eran increíbles cuando permanecían abiertos, cosa muy rara en él. Todo su rostro cambiaba y del siniestro capitán a quien todos temían, quedaba alguien con una expresión intensa, viva, alegre…

Hitsugaya tenía rato tratando de no pensar; pero la mirada de Gin le devolvió la razón del por qué se hallaba ahí y no iba a resistirse a esa lógica; la sonrisa de Gin era no sólo de lujuria. Era perfecta y era de sorpresa al saberse deseado por uno de sus enemigos, al punto de que éste lo secuestrara y atara.

Toushiro no soltó su cabeza; lo peor que podría ocurrirle sería que Gin lo rechazara con su liberado reiatsu y que lo condenaran a muerte, por estar con un traidor. Y, justo como estaba, no podía hallarse en situación más comprometedora.

Adelantó su rostro y comenzó a besar a Gin como lo había hecho antes. El mayor subió sus manos y despeinando sus albos cabellos, lo abrazó, pegándolo a sí, despacio y sin calma, a la vez, riendo en voz baja. Shiro-chan no lo soportó más

-Qué…qué pasa?

Gin acarició su rostro, mirándolo fijamente, bajando su otra mano a lo largo de la pequeña y fuerte espalda, hasta acariciar la grupa del pequeño

-Te estás enamorando de mí, verdad?

Toushiro sintió dos cosas; la vuelta de la seguridad en sí mismo y un pánico peor al previo. Gin tenía razón; estaba enamorándose de él ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso? El detestaba a los traidores y en especial, despreciaba a Gin. El mayor volvió a besarlo. Shiro-chan se odió por disfrutar ese beso

-No te preocupes tanto, mi ángel de hielo…deja que te derrita las alas

_No sé, tal vez yo también debería amarte_

A partir de ese momento, Gin tomó el control y Shiro-chan no sólo suspiró de placer sino de alivio. Descansar de la labor de capitán, incluso en la cama, y regresar en parte a lo que ya no era, un niño –pese a su tamaño- y aceptar lo que ya era, un adulto madurado desde antes, un montruo ilógico, lo dejaba sin restricciones, en libertad absoluta. Sus besos sobre Gin tenían toda el hambre de un niño y toda la lujuria de un adulto.

Sin embargo, no sabía dejarse dominar, así que no lo intentaría; Gin tenía su boca pegada al pequeño pecho y ésta y su lengua se dedicaron a marcar el terreno; el contraste entre la piel de Shiro chan –rosácea, firme- y la de Gin –pálido y perfecto marfil- era notorio ahora en el nudo humano sobre la cama.

Gin atrapó en su boca el miembro erguido del capitán de nieve, hasta la base, lamiendo a la vez la suave bolsa, apenas cubierta de vello púbico; Shiro chan abrió las piernas, gimiendo, disfrutando enormemente del contacto. Gin alzó una mano y tomó la de Toushiro, enlazando sus dedos, chupándolo con la debida firmeza, a un ritmo delicioso y haciendo gritar a Shiro chan, al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo llenaba la boca de Gin.

Éste esperó a que las contracciones pasaran y después, besó a Toushiro, compartiendo ambos el sabor del pequeño, jadeante bajo el cuerpo del mayor. No conforme, el pequeño lo tomó de las caderas y guió el miembro de Gin hacia sí, húmedo ya del cálido almíbar preseminal

-No me gustaría lastimarte…estas noches, cada vez que me has atado, Toushiro-kun, has sido tú quien…

-Quieres callarte?

-Pero…

-¡¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño!!- rugió y lo tiró hacia atrás. Antes de que Gin reaccionase, Hitsugaya ya se había sentado sobre él, lastimándose no sólo a sí mismo, sino dándole a Gin un dolor delicioso y haciéndolo gemir

-Ah…Shiro-chan!!

_Vaya, todos dirán que el perverso soy yo…pero este niño es…mmfhh…oh…_

Toushiro pensó que se desmayaría del dolor. Después de todo, Gin podía ser cualquier cosa, menos pequeño, y tener completa su longitud, dentro de sí, no era algo fácil para Shiro-chan

-Oohh…te lo dije, angelito- la voz de Gin tembló- eres perfecto, delicioso…aunque un poco brusco…podía haberte lastimado menos…quieres que me mueva?

-¡No!!- casi gritó Hitsugaya- no…-besó la boca del mayor- deja que YO lo haga…

Lo tomó de los hombros, lo mantuvo firmemente recostado y, por primera vez, Gin sintió que no era un niño el que estaba sobre él, sino un hombre atrapado, como él mismo, en la idea que los demás tenían de él. Y ahí, en ese instante, comenzó a amarle, si bien, jamás se lo admitiría ni a sí mismo ni a nadie, jamás.

-Ángel de hielo…

-Cállate. O sé vulgar…

-Deja que te lo meta a fondo, entonces, putito mío…

El acento y el tono del Benkai-nam que hablaba Gin sólo excitaron más a Toushiro, quien comenzó a moverse. Gin buscó entre ambos y atrapó su pene, comenzando a masturbarlo; Toushiro gimió y se agachó sobre él, besándolo con fuerza. Su cadera pegaba ya contra la de Gin, tratando de tragarse aquel sexo enorme lo más que podía

-Más!!

-Shiro…

-Más!! ¡Muévete más!! Ahhh….así…ohhh

Gin sólo obedecía a Aizen. Esta vez, no pudo dejar de obedecer; Toushiro estaba ardiendo. Y era firme y dolorosamente angosto; sin darse cuenta, comenzó a gemir, avanzando hacia el orgasmo a toda prisa, mientras el chico sobre él lo besaba, hundiéndose en su boca y sin que sus pequeñas y fuertes manos dejaran de recorrerlo.

_No te detengas, ángel mío…Nnoooo, así…mmmm, así…no te detengas…._

El orgasmo de ambos fue raro; no en un solo lapso. Gin sintió cuatro estremecimientos fuertes e hizo aullar a Shiro-chan con su calor; el de éste, pese a no ser el primero, fue en borbotones suaves, cubriendo la mano de Gin y parte de su pecho. Dejaron de moverse al fin; Gin lamió parte del semen de sus dedos…pero Tousihro tomó éstos y los lamió, mareándose en su propio sabor, lamiendo la lengua de Gin después. Por fin, el mayor se salió del pequeño, tratando de no lastimarlo, cuando vió la sangre del inevitable desgarre

-Yo…

-Tú te callas…ah…-una mueca de dolor

-No estoy a tus órdenes…-la voz seca de Gin. La risa de niño de Toushiro –y era en verdad tan raro verle reír!-

-Pues acabas de obedecer muy bien…

-Oi! Yo te tomé!

-Tú estabas bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo a gritos que me moviera- Gin advirtió los brillantes y enormes ojos verdes fijos en los suyos. Pero fue el corazón de Toushiro el que se detuvo

-Cállate ahora, Ichimaru. Y abrázame. Abrázame fuerte…y déjame mirarte…

Gin obedeció, asombrado de hacerlo; lo tomó en brazos –si apenas era una criatura- y limpió el semen y la sangre entre sus piernas con la punta de la sábana.

La pregunta flotaba, sin pronunciarse, en el aire

_¿Qué pasará ahora?_

La respuesta, precisa y lógica de Toushiro

-Nada vá a pasar. Te irás por la garganta, como llegaste. Esto no es posible. No lo era antes y no es real; las cosas son como son. La realidad es que algo me hizo enamorarme de ti…no lo sé…tu sonrisa horrenda…

…_O tus ojos. O tu capacidad de hacerme sentir un conejo indefenso, siendo tú una cobra. O mis ganas de que me atraparas y me devoraras entero. No lo sé. No me importa…_

…y también lo és que amas a otro. No me gusta fingir…y prefiero no tenerte…

Por instantes, Gin se dolió de que Hitsugaya no fuese más divertido y menos realista. Había ido a ver a Kira y se había topado con Toushiro. En su lógica, podía tenerlos a los dos…de no ser por Souzuke

-Me gusta…me gusta que me abraces- se atrevió Toushiro. Gin besó su cabecita y acarició los blancos cabellos, pegándolo más a sí, sentado como estaba en su regazo. Por un momento, retornó a la edad de Shiro chan, cuando esperaba que alguien lo tomara en brazos, alguna vez, y sólo le tocaba ser cogido y arrojado brutalmente después, recogiendo los restos de comida por los que se vendía, del piso.

Se dio cuenta de que ambos eran parecidos; Shiro-chan era _aún _un niño…pero no tenía derecho a nada, como tal. Ni diversiones, ni juguetes ni dulces ni muestras de afecto. Sólo la tonta de Matsumoto solía abrazarlo de vez en cuando y eso, estando lo suficientemente ebria. En demasiados sentidos, era un niño anciano, demasiado viejo.

El ex capitán del Tercer Escuadrón tomó la cara del adormilado pequeño y la levantó. Y comenzó a besar su boquita y sus hombros, suavemente. Shiro-chan se despertó, asustado y aferrándose a él

-No te vayas!!

Gin pestañeó, asombrado

-No…me voy aún

Toushiro reprimió un sollozo

-Perdóname…es mejor que YA te retires…esto no…

Gin lo calló con un beso

-No hables –le dijo- es verdad que amo a otro, ángel de hielo…pero puedo…estar contigo…y tú puedes tenerme…

-¿Engañarías así a Kira?

La risa de Gin, los ojos llenos de ella

_Dios mío, cuánto amo su mirada ya. Y su risa. Esto…debe desaparecer_

-Qué te hace pensar que no lo sabe?

Los ojos enormes de Hitsugaya

-Pero…

Otro beso suave de Gin

-Shuu shuu, Shiro-chan…si me quieres, sólo dilo…

Toushiro tomó aire

-Sí…te quiero

…_mas de lo que te imaginas. Más de lo que yo mismo puedo imaginarme o de lo que puedo tolerar de mí…_pero así no son las cosas, Ichimaru Gin…gomenn…

_(Gomen, por la adultez de Toushiro...desdichadamente, así es él o así intenté captarlo. Espero que les agrade_

_Namasté y gracias por leerme. El Fantasma) _


	3. Los amantes del Circulo Polar

Cap 3

**3. Los amantes del Círculo Polar**

_Sin relación alguna con el filme, me pareció un título cómico, que de paso, se ajustaba a la situación. Sal en las heridas y la necesidad de que éstas, se curen de alguna forma... Los mamíferos sobrevivimos por andar en manada. Qué harán los conejos, en este caso?_

Si alguna vez Matsumoto Rangiku estuvo a punto de quedarse muda o ciega, fue en el momento en que se le ocurrió irrumpir en la habitación de su capitán, seguida de Izuru Kira, katanas en mano, creyendo que éste era atacado y toparse con la escena anterior descrita; su querido niño-genio-taichou en brazos de Ichimaru Gin, desnudos ambos, cubiertos de sudor, besos y trazas de sexo rudo y absolutamente bajos de guardia.

-Ca-ca-cap…taichou!!

Kira sólo abrió la boca y no atinó a decir nada más, con la expresión que pone alguien a quien han atravesado con la espada, comienza a morir y aún no logra enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Tal y como si hubiesen estado en una reunión formal, Hitsugaya recuperó en instantes su gesto de siempre y se levantó del futón, enteramente desnudo, tomando su shukakuho y anudándolo a la cintura, como si no hubiera nadie ahí. Miró a sus subordinados y luego, a Ichimaru. Se dirigió a éste

-Vete. Ya. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. No hay lugar aquí para ti…

Ichimaru entrecerró sus ojos, de nuevo, sonriendo

-¿Te molesta mi presencia, Hitsugaya taichou?

Matsumoto sintió un tic al notar el tuteo. Hitsugaya ni siquiera pestañeó. Hyorinmaru tocó la frágil garganta del excapitán; éste no perdió la sonrisa

-Sólo vine a entregar un mensaje…-miró a Kira. Este lloraba, en silencio, los azules ojos abiertos, sin quitarlos de Gin. Toushiro asintió, impaciente

-Izuru…-dijo Gin- estás bien aquí. No fue culpa tuya…Matsumoto debe habértelo dicho ya…

Ésta, al ser nombrada, palideció de ira. Miró a Hitsugaya

-Taichou..?- Toushiro se dirigió a la puerta

-Déjenlo irse…su causa está perdida, de todas formas –sonrió, acremente, mirando a sus subordinados- si creen que nos ha hecho daño…_él está jodido…_

Matsumoto situó sus pensamientos en su lugar; éste hombre era un pillo, un traidor, un desleal, un… un maldito pervertido que se había atrevido a tocar a su capitán. Alguien que debía ser capturado, castigado y despellejado vivo. Saltó sobre él, tirándolo al piso, como estaba

-Ey!! Oi! Pára!! _Esto_ fue idea de _él_…-protestó Gin

-Y piensas que voy a creerte??

-¡¡Matsumoto!!- la voz de Toushiro, increíblemente fría. La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar y Matsumoto reconoció el helado reiatsu llegando hasta sus límites- _ya te dije que lo dejaras ir…_

Antes de que nada pasara, Gin abrió la garganta y desapareció. Kira aprovechó el asunto para desmayarse

-Pero…capitán!!

-Atiende a Kira. Ya hablaremos de esto después…

-0-

Matsumoto dejó flotar sus cabellos sobre las cálidas aguas de la terma, sumergida totalmente casi, tratando de relajarse y de pensar, al mismo tiempo ¿Qué carajos había pasado entre Hitsugaya y Gin? Bueno, eso era un poco tonto de preguntar, frente a lo obvio. No, la pregunta correcta era _¿Por qué?_

El leve suspirar de Kira cortó sus pensamientos, envueltos en una nube de vapor; el otro flotaba a unos centímetros de ella, con apenas el rostro fuera del agua

-Deja de pensar en él…-dijo ella

-No estoy pensando en…

-Los dos sabemos que sí…al menos, ya estarás tranquilo

La risa amarga de Izuru

-¿Por? ¿"No fué tu culpa" es algo para tranquilizar a alguien?

-Hiciste lo que pudiste. Lo amaste. Yo también

_Y los dos sabemos que ese hijo de perra se fue con Aizen porque, de seguro, es al único que ama, así que deja de quejarte, de andar de llorica, deja de…_

El abrir de la puerta interrumpió el diálogo. Los dos sacaron la cabeza del agua, sentados como estaban en la sumergida banca de la terma. Entre nubes de vapor, Matsumoto abrió muchísimo los ojos.

Hitsugaya sacó apenas un pequeño balde, se quitó la ropa, se lavó, despacio y entró a la terma. No era que nunca hubiera estado antes con sus subordinados en el baño, no; sobre todo, después de una batalla terrible o una semana especialmente cansada. En muchos sentidos, era parte de la rutina.

Era que no habían vuelto a hablar con él o a verle desde aquel amanecer…y Matsumoto se había estado esmerando en terminar todo su papeleo y huír de la oficina, antes de que el capitán se presentara.

El chico se sumergió en el agua, empapando sus cabellos y volviendo a salir a la superficie, recargando su cabeza contra las baldosas del borde. Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes. Hitsugaya suspiró

-Y bien? Van a seguir hablando? O van a fingir que no están aquí?

-Taichou…yo…Izuru…

-Tsk…crees que no sé lo que hacen tu y Kira? –ambos enrojecieron- no tengo palabras para decirlo…

_Somos patéticos. Los tres. Abandonados por el mismo. Usados. Dejados de lado. Aquí, hablando de él. Peor, pensando en él. En besarle. En hacerle el amor…sal en la herida. Y lamerla después, mutuamente. Mutuamente…_

Izuru tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó a Toushiro y lo tomó de los hombros, acercando su rostro mojado. El suave tocar del beso y el ruido del agua. Hitsugaya estiró su mano

_Ven_

Matsumoto tragó saliva

-He dicho que vengas…es una orden…

Ella se pegó aún más contra la pared de la terma

_Por favor…_

Los miró. Kira no parecía tan quebrado como siempre. Y su capitán, definitivamente, no era el niño de antes. O el que ella creía que era. Saltó hacia ellos, haciendo olas, y los tomó en brazos a los dos, escuchando el suspiro de satisfacción de Toushiro, casi cubierto por el agua cálida.

Matsumoto no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así ni cuantas veces hicieron el amor, después, en la cama de ella. Sí supo que era un remedio magnífico para su herida mutua y que no había como lamerla mutuamente, hasta que cerrara.

O tal vez, para que se mantuviera abierta, para no olvidar y para no dejar de hacer aquello, nunca…

Dejó a Toushiro, dormido en brazos de Kira, en la cama revuelta y fue a hacer un poco de té. Y entonces, vió el libro; no era de ella. Seguramente de su capitán, al que le encantaba leer. Zoología del Mundo Real. Algo sobre serpientes: lo abrió en el lugar señalado y leyó;

"…suponemos que el conejo se queda inmóvil frente a la cobra, por las vibraciones que su sonar interno, a través de sus ojos, transmiten al cerebro del mamífero, o al menos, ésa es la teoría generalizada. Aunque, por supuesto, algunos zóologos piensan que al conejo le gusta ser atrapado, por la cantidad de endorfinas –hormonas del placer- que se han encontrado en los conejos de experimentación, después de ser prácticamente aniquilados por la serpiente…sin embargo, los conejos se defienden, al mantenerse agrupados.."

La idea le hizo gracia. Siguió leyendo

"…como todo mecanismo de conservación de especie, en la gran escala de la alimentación, hay un depredador perfecto para cada una y asi como el conejo es fascinado por la serpiente, ésta lo es por la garza y, eventualmente, perece en el pico de ella, preso de la misma fascinación, manteniendo el equilibrio…"

Matsumoto soltó la risa. Así que así eran las cosas?

_Déjenlo irse…su causa está perdida, de todas formas…si creen que nos ha hecho daño…él está jodido…_

Su capitán sabía esto. Tal vez ellos eran los conejos, pero cada especie tiene su depredador…sabría Gin que estaba cobijado bajo las alas de una garza? La comparación de Aizen con una le pareció inevitablemente cómica y rió en voz baja. Volvió a la cama y miró a los dos. El balance no era tan malo, después de todo…

Con un suspiro y riendo aún, apagó la luz.

Afuera, el amanecer comenzaba a concretarse.

_Tiendo a terminar cuando amanece o cuando oscurece, quizás porque un nuevo día o el final de uno son excelentes para ello. Las notas de zoología son elementales, tuve que resumirlas, pero son ciertas. Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco su paciencia para leerme y espero sus reviews. Sangre para el vampiro, as ever. Namasté. El Fantasma. . _


End file.
